Love and Hate
by SummerSis
Summary: Bella Swan is having a little trouble in the love department. Nothing seems to work out right. Until she meets her new neighbour. Will love finally blossom? But this neighbour may be hiding a secret... BxE
1. Crazy In Love

Chapter 1

Crap! It happened again. I fell for a totally cute guy and, two days later he's going out with some girl off the cheerleading squad. Damn! Anyway, time to get up.

I climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. After I got dressed and showered, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

I was eating toast when the phone rang. Of course it was Alice, my best friend.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Jasper bought me a necklace!" She screamed into the phone.

"That's great Alice!"

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend of about 2 years. They were completely into each other.

"Anyway Ali, I got to leave or I'll be late. I'll see you at school."

"Ok. Bye Bells."

I hung up the phone and went to retrieve my jacket off the hook. I opened the door and stepped out to another dreary day in Forks, Washington. But today was different. Because in the house next door there was a moving van and, beside the van, there was one of the _cutest_ guys I had ever seen!

I stood frozen by the door. Staring at the godlike creature next door. Then he turned to look at me. He smiled and I felt my heart melt a tiny bit.

After I gained control of myself I walked to my car, a beat up old Chevy, and started for school. As I drove by the new neighbour's house, the godlike boy waved at me and I almost crashed. I was really in trouble now!

When I got to school, Alice was waiting by her car with Jasper. Like usual. She waved as soon as she saw me get out of my truck.

As we walked to class I saw Jacob, the guy who I had liked talking to Jessica, his new _girlfriend._ As I walked by he smiled and I felt like barfing. I hated when this happened. Someone rejected you then tried to be _nice_ about it. What's the point?!

When I got to my class, Science, I sat at my normal seat. It was at the very back. Just the way I liked it.

I was doodling on my notebook when _he_ walked in. The godlike creature himself. My new neighbour!

He talked to the teacher, then made his way to the back of the class. Right towards me! He continued to walk then sat in the seat in front of me. A few seconds passed then he turned around to smile at me. Once again my heart melted a little.

"So you're my new neighbour?" He asked.

A simple "Mmm-hm" was all she could muster.

"Well I'm Edward Cullen" He continued. "What's your name?"

"B-Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, I think we're going to be the best of friends."

"Umm…sure." I whispered back. This was going to be a _very _long class.


	2. Boy Disease

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the story. It's my first FanFic so I hope you all like it. Here's the new Chapter. Review Please =).**

Chapter 2

When the last class bell rang, I ran to the door. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward again before I left.

It turns out that he had almost all of my classes. I think my boy disease was taking over my mind again because I was already_ completely head over heels for him._ As I was running I almost ran into about 6 people. I really had it bad this time. All I could think about was touching and kissing him.

When I made it out of the school I looked all around for him but he wasn't there. Oh well at least I tried.

I was walking to my car thinking about Edward when I bumped into something hard. I fell hard on the ground and let out a gasp of shock. I really had to work on my walking ability.

"Are you okay?" Said a velvety voice from above me. I looked up and saw _him_ standing there. The one and only Edward Cullen. I must have looked like an idiot because I didn't answer. I was to busy staring. I have to say that sitting there on the ground gave me a pretty good view of his umm…_package_. And it was _humongous!_

"Bella are you alright?"

His voice broke me out of my trance and I looked up at his face for a change. "Oh…umm….yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." He held out his hand and I took it has he helped me up.

We walked silently to our cars, which were conveniently parked beside each other. Though, sadly, my Chevy looked a lot less fancy next to his gorgeous silver Volvo.

As Edward was about to get in his car, he turned to look at me. "Are you on your way home Bella?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you soon then." With that he got into his car and drove away.

For a few minutes I just stood there, staring at the corner which he had disappeared around. Finally I got into my car and headed home.

When I drove onto my street, I expected to see Edwards Volvo in his yard. But it wasn't there. Instead it was in _my_ yard!

I got out of the car and walked toward the Volvo. I noticed that Edward was still in the driver's seat and that some sort of classical music was blaring from the speakers. I walked toward the door and knocked on the window. When I did so, Edward jumped about a foot in the air and peered out the window with a shocked expression on his face. Once he saw it was me though, he smiled and got out of the car.

When he got out of the car I started laughing. "Did I scare you?"

He chuckled. "Just a little bit."

After I gained control of my laughter, we walked towards my backyard. I was so nervous to be alone with him. I kept playing with my hair and glancing at him nervously.

When we got to the swing set in my backyard he sat down and I stood nervously by the pole.

"Have a seat Bella."

Hesitantly I sat down. I was too nervous to look at him so I stared at my feet.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Bella? What kind of things do you like?"

"Ohh…well there's really nothing interesting…"

"You seem interesting to me." He said with a smile that almost made me faint.

I stared at him for a few seconds then found my voice and started to talk. "Well my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in Phoenix where my mom, Renee, lives but now I live here with my dad Charlie. I have no siblings and I'm a huge klutz. That's…all I guess. Oh…and I like reading, writing and poetry. What about you?"

He chuckled lightly. "Well my full name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I live with my parents Esme and Carlisle. I have a brother and a sister, Jasper and Rosalie. There both away at college right now. I grew up in Chicago and I, like you, am a fan of reading, writing and poetry."

We stared at each other in silence for a while. Then he spoke up. "I guess I'll have to go before my parents get back. I hope to see you soon Bella."

"Same here."

I stared at him as he walked away. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life.

I stayed outside for a few minutes then I walked up the steps into the house. I put my keys on the hook and turned on the light. I had two phone messages. One was from Alice and the other one was from my other close friend Emmett.

I called them back, talked for a while, and then I headed upstairs to read and do my homework.

The whole time I couldn't concentrate on a single thing. I just kept thinking about Edward. I hated the fact that, like every other guy I had every liked, he probably didn't like me back.

About an hour later I decided to give up and go to bed. All night I was restless thinking about _him._ One thing was for sure. This was the worst case of boy disease _ever._


	3. Obsession

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it. I'm trying to make my chapters longer so hopefully this is good. Thanks to all those who reviewed********.**

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up late. Of course I was going to have one of _those_ days today. The one's where nothing ever goes right.

I was about 20 minute's late when I finally drove into the school parking lot. As soon as I got out, I ran for my first class. When I entered the class room every face in the room turned to stare at me. I saw Edward quietly chuckling at me. He looked so sexy today…

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan!?" The teacher's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry I'm late Sir. I woke up late and-"

"I don't want excuses Ms. Swan. Just take your desk please."

"Yes Sir" I sighed and walk to my desk.

When I reached my desk, I piece of folded paper was sitting on it. I looked at Edward and he gestured towards the note, telling me that I should read it. I unfolded it and began to read.

_Bella_

_Do you have any plans for tonight? If not, would you like to go to the movies with me tonight? You could meet me at my house then we could go get something to eat._

I was almost hyperventilating as I read the note. _Edward freaking Cullen wanted to hang out with me? _Could things get any better? No they could not.

I quickly wrote a response.

_Edward_

_Sure, I would love to hang out with you. What time should I meet you at your house_? _Is 7:00 ok?_

I passed him the note; I had a huge smile on my face.

Instead of writing back to me, Edward looked at me and mouthed the words: _That sounds great. I can't wait._

All class I couldn't concentrate on a single thing. All I could think about was the fact that I had a date with Edward Cullen!

The school day passed slowly. When it was finally over I rushed home so I cook dinner for Charlie and start getting ready.

I was so excited that I could hardly unlock the door when I got home. I kept using the wrong key and dropping the right one when I finally found it. Finally I got in the house and rushed to get supper ready. The sooner it was made, the sooner I could prepare.

After I fed Charlie, I rushed upstairs to do my hair and pick out an outfit. I decided to straighten my hair and chose to wear a blue tank top and a pair of faded jeans. I have to say, I looked pretty good.

I was putting on my favourite necklace, when I heard Charlie's voice from downstairs. "Bella, there's someone here for you."

I made my way downstairs and to the door to find myself staring at Edward Cullen. "Umm…hi…I thought I was supposed to meet you at your house…"

"Yeah but I decided I might as well come get you. Are you ready to go?"

"Umm…yeah let me just get my jacket."

I got my jacket and then we made our way to his silver Volvo which was parked on the curb. Like a gentlemen he opened the door for me. Then he walked to his side of the car, started it, and then we were on our way.

When we got to the theatre he told me to go sit down and wait for him while he got the tickets. We decided on a horror movie that we both wanted to see._ Nothing better than blood and guts on a first date…_

I was sitting day dreaming when Edward's magical voice startled me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going to the theatre and saving some seats for us? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure. No problem" I said as I took the tickets from him and headed in the direction of our film.

The movie was just about to start when I saw Edward enter the theatre. He was looking up and down the isles for me.

I started to wave my hands frantically in the air but just ended up hitting the person in the row ahead of me.

As I was busy apologizing, Edward finally noticed me and headed my way. He sat in the seat beside me and passed me a bag of popcorn that he had bought. The whole time I was absolutely speechless. I was to busy staring at his amazing face and gorgeous golden coloured eyes.

"Bella? Are you ok? You look sort of dazed." He asked while staring at me with a worried expression upon his wonderful face. _Oh My God I was obsessed._

"Ohhh I'm fine…just tired I guess."

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"NO!" I practically yelled. The last thing I wanted to do was go home!

He chuckled lightly then focused his attention on the movie.

When the movie was completely over we excited the theatre and made our way back to his Volvo. He once again opened the door for me and we made our way to a cute little restaurant on the edge of town.

The whole time we talked about each others lives. I told him about the fact that ever since I could remember I had been clumsy and he told me that he actually was a fan of classical music and enjoyed playing the piano.

By the end of the night I was so comfortable with him that it seemed we had known each other all our lives. The only time I was nervous is when our date was ended and he had walked me to my door. I didn't know what was going to happen! _Was he going to kiss me? Tell me he just wanted to be friends? Give me a hug?..._

I was still rambling in my head when, suddenly, his warm lips were on mine. Kissing me softly and tenderly. It was so amazing that for a few minutes it felt like we were the only two people left in the world.

After he pulled away, he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, then said goodbye.

I watched him walk to his car. After he had drove across the street and walked into his house, I went inside, said hi to Charlie, then went to bed.

That whole night, my dreams were about Edward Cullen and how I couldn't wait until tomorrow!


	4. Stares

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I was really busy during the Christmas break. **

**So here's my newest chapter! I tried to make it longer. Hope you like it! Once again, thanks to all those who reviewed! =)**

Chapter 4

As soon as I woke up the next morning, I jumped out of bed and started hunting in my closet for a nice outfit to wear. I dug and dug and dug until, finally, I found an adorable powder blue tank top and a cute pair of faded jeans. I then went into the bathroom to change and put on some make-up. I _really_ wanted to look good for Edward!

I was just doing the finishing touched to my outfit - a cute necklace and a glamorous bracelet - when my phone started ringing. Of course, it was Alice.

"Hey Ali. What's up?"

"Ohmygod, Bella, you would never believe what Jasper bought me…"

After 15 minutes of listening to Alice ramble on about the ring that Jasper had bought her, I was finally ready and about to get into my truck when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, hello there love. I thought maybe you'd like a ride. That old trucks not going to last for long."

A gasp escaped my mouth. _He called me LOVE! _Does that mean that he loves me ?! Oh my god! Does he love me?!

"Bella? Hello, earth to Bella." Edward said as he waved his hand in front of my face. _His gorgeous, beautiful hand…_

I mentally shook myself before I replied.

"Sorry Edward I was just thinking about you-I mean about your Volvo! Yeah, your Volvo. It's just so perfect and silver and…shiny…" Had I really just said that? Great comeback Bella!

To my relief, Edward just gave a chuckle and led me towards his car. He opened the passenger door for me and we headed off for school.

Once we reached the school, Edward opened my door and took my hand as we walked towards the school building. At first I didn't notice all the stares. I was to busy thinking about the fact that Edward was actually holding my hand! But then I noticed that practically everyone we passed stared at us with either a look of shock or one of jealousy.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

Oh my god, he called me love again! Maybe he really does love me!

I realized that I was getting off track and mentally shook myself again.

"Why is everyone staring at us? We're not that interesting? Are we?" Then I realized something. Maybe they were staring at me! Maybe I had something on my face!

"Oh wait to I have something on my face?" I asked, panicking. "Do I have a stain on my top? Is my hair messy? Is-"

"Bella." Edward said with a sigh, cutting me off from my rambling. "There staring at us because were dating, not because of you. You look perfect, Bella. As beautiful as always."

I blushed insanely at his comment and turned my attention to the floor. Hoping Edward wouldn't notice.

Once we reached Science, we sat down and started talking about nothing in particular. We were still talking when I felt something hard hit the back of my head.

I turned my head to see Jessica standing there with a science book in her hand. Jacob was standing behind her, trying not to laugh.

"Oops. It seems I slipped." Jessica sneered. She was smiling a supposedly innocent smile but I'm sure everyone could see behind her mask.

"That's ok." I said, giving her a forced smile. "I never really expected a bitch like you to be nice anyway." I continued to smile sweetly as her facial expression turned to one of pure rage.

I heard a chuckle from beside me and turned to see that Edward was now the one trying to hold back laughter.

I was about to continue my conversation with him when I was interrupted my Jacob.

"Hey! You can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Jacob was trying to put on a tough face, but I saw him look to Edward every few seconds. He was probably scared that Edward would attack him. I internally laughed at the thought.

"I'm aloud to talk to her however I want. And it's true. Ask anyone. She is a HUGE bitch." I heard Edward laugh behind me again. I grinned.

Then, to my utter shock, Jacob raised his hand and swung it towards me. Ready to strike. I turned away, ready for the impact. I opened my eyes again when it still hadn't come.

What I saw in front of me was shocking. Edward had gotten up from his seat and was in front of Jacob, restraining his arm. Jacob looked scared and Edward looked livid.

"If you _ever_ try to touch her again, I will personally kill you then bury the body. Do you understand me _Jacob_?" He said Jacobs name like it was a disease.

"Yes…I understand…I won't I s-swear!" Jacob still looked terrified. His words were mumbled and he stuttered as he spoke. I could hardly understand him.

Edward dropped Jacobs hand and Jacob fled to his seat by Jessica as soon as he was free. He still looked like a scared little kid and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at him. At the sound of my voice, Edward turned to look at me.

"Bella? Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?" He was leaning by the desk now as he gently caressed my face.

"I'm fine Edward. I promise."

Edward smiled at my word. "Good". He leaned in to give me a kiss and before we knew it we were making out in front of the whole class. Everyone was to scared to interrupt us so we enjoyed ourselves for a few more minutes until the bell rang. The Edward took his seat and we continued to stare fondly at each other for the rest of the class.

Edward met me after my math class and we made our way to the lunchroom.

Once we got there, we made our way to the table where Alice and Jasper were sitting. With them were our other friends. Rosalie and Emmett. They were also dating. Both couples were busy making out with each other when we sat down.

They paid no attention to us when we sat down so we joined them and started to make out to.

After a few minutes of that, the couples gradually started to pull away and started socializing with each other.

"So Bella, I head about your little confrontation with Jessica and Jacob awhile ago. I wish could have seen that!" Alice said with a sly smile.

"Yeah it was awesome standing up to her. I should probably do it more often." The whole group burst into laughter and out lunch pasted quickly.

After school Edward dropped me off and I asked if he wanted to come inside for a while. He nodded excitedly and I laughed as I unlocked the door.

We just sat around and talked and watched TV. We just enjoyed being in each others company.

We had just started watching The Mist, when Edward burst out with something completely random. "Bella, would you be my girlfriend?" I dropped the remote and stared at him open mouthed.

We jus stared at each other for a few minutes until he spoke again.

"I know it's sudden, but I really like you Bella. Will you please consider it? Pretty please." He sounded like he was pleaded with me. It was heartbreaking.

"Of course Edward!" I screamed. "I'd love to."

I jumped into his arms and he grinned broadly as he hugged me. _Today was the best day of my life!_

We just stayed like that for most of the evening until Edward had to leave and I had to get supper ready for Charlie.

We kissed goodbye on the doorstep and he told me that he'd pick me up for school the next day.

I watched him drive across the road to his house and then I closed the door and went to start supper.

That night was really restless for me. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

I was fluffing my pillow when I heard a tap, tap on my window. I ignored it, thinking it was the wind. Then the tapping got more persistent I went to see what it was.

I pulled back the curtain and jumped in fright when I say Edward standing on my windowsill. I tripped over my own feet and fell backwards, landing wit a smack on my butt.

Edward was outside the window laughing when I got up. I went over and opened it and he climbed in, still laughing.

After the laughing subsided we went and sat on my bed.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I wanted to see you." He said with a shrug. "I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah same here."

We stared at each other for a little while until we decided to lie down. We didn't do any talking. We just lay on the bed and stared at each other. After a while he kissed me. It was a soft kiss and I enjoyed it a lot.

We fell asleep together on the bed. It was the best sleep of my life.


	5. Falling For You

**I know it took me FOREVER to update again and I'm really sorry that this story is a little rushy but I just don't have the time to write anymore with school and stuff. So I'm going to keep the story going but my updates won't be all that often for a little while… Anyway there's going to be some turns in the plot so I hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Chapter 5

EPOV

It was all going well. I didn't know why the Volturi were so interested in Bella Swan but if there was money in it for me, then it was all good.

Ever since I started working for the Volturi, the biggest assassination company in the world, the money had just been pouring in. But this case was different. I wasn't supposed to kill the girl; I was supposed to convince her to tell me the things the Volturi needed to know.

The Volturi were planning on calling me soon with the information I needed to get from Bella. For the time being I just had to get close to her and convince her that I was _the perfect boyfriend._

I had a date planned with her later tonight and I still didn't know where to take her. It needed to be great though, if she was going to confide in me.

Bella was different from the other girls I've had to kill and manipulate in my assassin career. She was smarter than them, more beautiful than them, kinder than them and overall just better. Any guy would be lucky to have her and I did. _But I was going to hurt her…_

Wait, since when did I get a conscience? And Bella Swan's not that great! She's just a girl! All this was just for money, nothing else. I only cared about the money!

But…did I? Did I really not care about Bella's well being? Could I just use her for money and then leave? And what if the Volturi wanted me to kill her after I got the information? I couldn't do that! She was too good for that! She didn't deserve it in the least!

I really had to calm down…

_She's just a girl Edward…she's just a girl. _ I kept repeating to myself over and over again. It didn't matter what happened to her. Either way we couldn't be together. I didn't want to anyway…right?

My thoughts were just confusing me so I decided to go for a shower. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water, stripped, and then got in.

The warm water soothed me and I felt my muscles relax. I found myself thinking clearer and was finally able to convince myself that Bella was just a girl, a naïve little girl who knew nothing about real life and real love.

After I got out of the shower I checked my calls. There was one new message from Bella asking what time I was planning on picking her up. I texted back 7:00 and continued to get dressed.

Now, what should we do on the date?

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:00 so I had to think fast. We already went to the movies, to restaurants and even to the park. I needed something original because I knew the Volturi would be giving me the information and wanting answers soon.

Wait the meadow!

When I had first arrived in Forks, I had gone for a walk in the woods and came upon a beautiful meadow. Bella would love it! We could have a late night picnic and maybe I would get her to go swimming in the nearby lake.

I felt some emotion bubbling within me. Was it...excitement? I was excited for a date!

I quickly pushed my feeling deep down. There was no way I could like Bella. I thought my shower had cured by small bout of guilt!

But I really couldn't hide it any longer. I felt a strange emotion in my heart. And it was love. Love for Bella. Love for another human being.

I pushed my feeling down again and grabbed my car keys. It was already 6:30 and I needed to make a picnic basket for me and my Bella.

_My _Bella? I really needed to get rid of these feelings. I could not have Bella. She was not mine.

I made my way to the door and then my way down the hall. I wanted to deny it but I just couldn't anymore. I was falling for Bella Swan.

Oh Shit!

**Sorry it's so short but I'll make my future ones much longer. I hope you enjoyed it and for those who asked why Edward rushed into the relationship, well there you go :P. That's why. Also, my future kissing scenes and the violent scenes to come will have a lot more detail. I'm almost at the end of term so my homework load will go down a bit and I can write more!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! I like any kind of comments! =)**


	6. The Perfect Boyfriend

Chapter 6

EPOV

It wasn't a very long drive to Bella's house, considering the fact that she did live across the street. Once I got there I went up to the door and knocked, waiting for her to come to the door.

I waited another minute or so when the door opened and there appeared an angel! Bella was wearing the most stunning dress imaginable! It was low cut with an intricate design of swirls all over it. It was a midnight blue and went to her thighs, leaving almost nothing to the imagination!

"Edward?" I heard her ask softly after a few minutes of me staring at her wonderful state.

"I'm fine. You look beautiful tonight, love."

Bella blushed a delicate shade of red. She turned around to grab her jacket and then made her way outside, following me to my car. I opened the door for her, once again playing the perfect boyfriend, and made sure she was set in the car before making my way to the driver's side.

I caught myself staring at Bella for most of the car ride. She looked so exquisite and I continued to feel bad for what I was doing to her. My guilt was even worse than when I was at my house a while ago.

I pulled to the side of the road by a small hiking trail and went over to open the passenger door for Bella. She looked confused as she got out of the car.

"Edward, where are we?" She blushed again as she answered the question and it took all I had not to kiss her with all my pent up passion on the side of the road.

"Well, Bella, we're going for a little walk through the woods and what we're going to come to is for me to know and you to find out."

Bella had a look of shock on her face. "But I hate surprises. You know that."

That's true, she had told me that a while ago when we were busy playing a game of 20 questions, Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, considering for this plan to work I needed to stay on her good side.

I made up my mind and decided that she would like the surprise in the long run. "Come one Bella, the surprise awaits." Before she could refuse I started walking.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at the meadow. I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath. I turned to se her staring around lovingly at the meadow. _I knew she would like it!_

"Edward, it's beautiful!" I say the utter lack of belief in her eyes as she continued to take in her surroundings. I smiled inwardly. Playing Romeo wasn't so hard after all.

I was knocked out of my revelations my someone Bella jumping on me and gluing her lips to mine. She moved her lips against mine and I felt her tongue asking for entrance. I happily obliged and our tongues began to massaged each other.

After a few more minutes of this, I fell backwards, bringing Bella with me. I rolled over until we were on our sides facing each other and out lips continued to move together. It was the most heavenly feeling in the world. I could stay like this _forever._

Reluctantly I pulled away. We stared into each others eyes and my guilt for tricking her started to become more pronounced. I wasn't even sure if I could do this anymore. Bella was an angel, she didn't deserve this.

I sat up, bringing Bella with me. I reached behind me for the picnic basket and Bella and I dug in.

"Since when can you cook?" Bella asked teasingly.

"Since forever. I actually took a class awhile back." Of course this was a lie. I had had the food made for me by a maid that was sent every so often by the Volturi, but id she thought I could cook then all the better.

We continued to eat until it was getting late and Bella asked to go home. As I was packing away the picnic basket, I heard my phone ring. I checked the ID and say that it was the number that the Volturi always used. My eyes went wide as I stared at the phone.

"Edward? Are you ok? What's wrong? Edward!?" I stopped staring at my phone as I felt Bella shake me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I turned off my phone and placed it in my pocket. I would call them back later.

I got up and grabbed Bella's hand. She gave me a strange look but didn't question me. For that I was thankful.

We reached the car and I opened the door for her. I then went to the driver side and took off. I wanted to get Bella home as soon as possible so that I could call the Volturi back. They would want there answers soon and I knew better than to keep them waiting.

Bella continued to give me a weird stare. I smile reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine Bella, really I am. I was just shocked that my phone was ringing. I thought I turned it off." I smiled again, hoping that she'd believer me.

Her expression changed to a smile. "Ohh, ok! I thought something was wrong." She was so naïve…

By this time we were at her house. I leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

She nodded then got out of the car. I backed out of the drive way and made my way across the street to my house. I hastily got out of the car and unlocked my door, eager to find out what the Volturi wanted. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Ahh, Edward. Happy to hear from you. How is the assignment going?"

It was Demetri on the phone, usually Aro, the leader, handled the killing missions, so maybe I wouldn't have to hurt Bella after all.

"Hello Demtri. The assignment is going very well."

Demtri laughed. "Good, good. So the information we need is about her father, Charlie Swan. A few years ago he put one of our best assassins in prison. He was sent to a confidential holding center somewhere in Phoenix and we need to know were it is. He is important to our work and we need him for an upcoming mission."

Well that wasn't hard at all. I could get the information then leave. No one would have to get hurt.

"Ok that's fine. I'll get your information and get back to you."

I was about to hang up when Demetri spoke. "Wait! We also need you to do one more thing for us."

Oh no. "What is it?"

"We need you to kill both Miss. Swan and her father. Her father is skilled and may be able to put our assassin back in jail and his daughter would just cause a stir if she was left alive."

I gulped. "But-

"No buts Edward. Are you going soft on us?"

"Of course not!" I growled.

"Good." Then the line went dead.

I stared at the phone in disbelief. I couldn't kill her! I couldn't!

But the truth was, I had no choice…

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all those who reviewed! The next chapter will be up soon and it will be in Bella's POV.**

**Review, Review, Review. I love your comments. It you have any ideas or criticism feel free to let me know! **


	7. Suspicous

**Head's up, I'm going to be changing the title of this Fic to Love and Hate. I think it's a little more fitting for this story and I just wanted to warn you so you knew that it was still my story. **

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed!**

Chapter 7

BPOV

What the hell was going on?! Every since that stupid phone call Edward got in the meadow two weeks ago, he had been acting like a completely different person! He hardly paid any attention to me half the time and he simply ignored me when I tried to kiss him. Had I done something wrong?

I was pondering what was up with my boyfriend as I washed the supper dishes. I had been cleaning the same plate for 10 minutes but I didn't care. I just wanted to know what was up with Edward!

Just then, the door bell rang. I put down the plate and the dish tall and went ot answer it.

I was almost to the door when my balance problems took over and I tripped over thin air. I flew to the side and banged my head hard on the wall.

"OWW!" I screamed. That freakin' hurt!

"Bella? Bella, are you okay in there?" I was surprised to hear that it was Edwards voice outside my door. _He hardly came over any more…_

Quickly I got up and dusted myself off. "I'm fine! I just fell…"

When I answered the door, Edward was there with a look of complete boredom on his face. I felt my heart break a little inside. Maybe he just didn't like me anymore. I couldn't deal with that.

He must have seen my saddened expression because he put on a forced smile and came forward to give me a hug.

"It's nice to know your ok, Bella. You really have to be more careful while walking." He voice had a teasing edge and I knew that he was acting like everything was ok to cheer me up. But I knew something had gone wrong. _But what?_

I decided to get to the bottom off it later and try to enjoy my time with Edward for the moment. I closed the door and went into the living room, beckoning Edward to follow me.

We sat on the couch for awhile, both of us completely silent, when I figured out that I had to find out what was going on! And I had to do it _now!_

I turned to Edward and glared at him. He looked somewhat scared and I was happy. The way he was acting was scaring me so he should be scared too!

"What the hell is going on with you?! Why are you always so distant?! Are you just going out wit me because you pity me or something?!" As I talked, I screamed as load as I could. I could easily tell that he was taken aback by y sudden outburst.

All of a sudden his face got sullen.

"Do you really want to know, Bella? Think about. Do you _really _want to know?"

He looked serious as he told me this and he's words chilled me inside. It was something so bad that he didn't want me to know…and did I even want to know now?

I thought for a few second but then I came to my conclusion

"Yes, Edward. I _really _want to know. So tell me!" I knew I was getting snippy but it was to important not to know!

His face fell even more and then he jumped up from the couch and stated to pace in front of me. He was muttering curse words under his breath and my heart broke just a little bit more when I realised that this could ruin our whole relationship. As I sat there I realized that I loved Edward. I wanted us to be able to get through this.

Edward stopped pacing and turned to me.

"Ok. Bella, I'll tell you."

He cam back toward me and kneeled down on his knees in front of me.

"Don't freak out, okay?" He voice was barely audible but I slowly nodded my head.

"Bella the thing is, I'm an assassin and I'm here to get information about a guy your father put in jail." I looked at him in shock. _He was a what? _Just as I was getting my head around what he just told me, he started to say something else.

"Bella, I'm also supposed to kill your father… and you…" _Edward say what now?!_

Edwards eyes were looking directly into mine, trying to gauge my reaction. I stared back for a few second and then, I passed out.

EPOV

I looked at Bella, waiting to see her reaction.

I was finally confident in the fact that she wasn't freaking out, when she passed out and fell into my arms.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_.

Life Sucked!

**There you go! I hope you liked it. I love hearing your opinions so review please! **


	8. Memory Loss

**Thanks to all my reviewers and those who added me to there alerts or favourites! **

Chapter 8

EPOV

_What do I do now? _I silently asked myself. Here I was, sitting on the floor with an unconscious girl in my arms that had fainted after I told her that I was an assassin. Isn't my life just great!?  
I had been sitting here for almost half an hour with Bella but there was still no sign of her awakening. I was starting to get worried about her.

After another 20 minutes she was still out cold so I decided that I'd have to wake her up myself. I gently put her down on the floor and made my way into the kitchen.

Once I got there, I filled a glass with water and then walked back to Bella. She was still out cold so I stood over her and tilted the glass downwards, letting the water splash over her face.

In a second she was up. I sighed in relief and bent down to her level.

"Bella, are you okay sweetheart?" I had a feeling that once she realised I was there she would run away screaming.

To my surprise she just looked back at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

I just looked at her. Did she really not know why I was here?

"Well, Bella, after I told you everything you passed out and I had to wake you up with water."

"Told me what, Edward? What are you talking about?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

So she really didn't remember. How couldn't she remember!?

After a few minutes, I realized that this was probably for the better. She _had_ fainted when I told her so maybe her not knowing would be better, I could surely find some way to dear with the Volturi and not have to hurt Bella at all. Yes, her not remembering was much better!

Quickly I put a smile on my face. "Never mind, Bella. It wasn't important and you just fainted because you hit your head." I was happy to see her face take on a relieved expression at my lie.

"Ok, that's good. I should probably go change my shirt now though. It's soaked!" She laughed and then got up and made her way up the stairs to her room. I sat on the couch to await her return.

Bella and I spent the rest of the evening watching movies. After we finished 3 of them, her dad returned home. I said hello to him like the perfect gentleman I was and told Bella that I had to go home to help my parents with a late supper that we were having.

Once I was safe in my house I mused on the fact that Bella had never once realized that my parents never made an appearance when she was around. Of course my parents didn't live with me. They thought I was off at some private boarding school. But Bella never noticed the absence.

The thought made me feel worse for lying to her about so many things. All these lies were best for her but it still hurt my heart every time I deceived her.

That night I went to sleep replaying the time I had spent with my Bella over in my head.

**I know it was a short chapter but I have a very long one coming up shortly. If some people think that my story is a bit rushed, it's because I have a lot more to write and I don't want it to be too long =). **

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Secrets

**Sorry it took me so long to update again! I really need to work on that =P. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and once again thanks to my reviewers! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also I wanted to answer some questions that have been coming up lately.**

**Edward is actually 19 but posing as 17 to attend school.**

**He really does not live with his parents.**

**I hope everything is cleared up a little better now. If you have more questions just ask me and I'll get back to you!**

Chapter 9

EPOV

Two days. That's how long ago it was from the day I told Bella I was an assassin bent on killing her, after which she promptly fainted and then woke up to have lost all memory of what I had told her. God my life is so screwed up!

Though it had only been two days it felt like two years! It seemed like it was so far in the past because Bella and I had gone on with our relationship perfectly. She still thought I was a boyfriend sent from heaven and I just didn't have the heart to tell her that I was supposed to kill her father and her. Once again, my life is screwed up!

I was getting ready to go over to Bella's and have a movie night with her. We were going to watch her two favourite movies. A Walk To Remember and 10 Things I Hate About You. They were sort of sappy but it was for Bella. Besides, I was still playing boyfriend sent from heaven.

I was just exciting the house when I heard my phone ring. I checked the caller ID and, sure enough, it was the Volturi. These guys had been calling non-stop for the past day or so and I had been completely ignoring their calls. I didn't want to hurt Bella and I knew that they wanted me to. I just couldn't deal with that right now.

I was about to put my phone away when I got a text message. It was also from the Volturi. _I guess there's no harm in opening it_..

_Edward_

_We are very sorry to inform you of this but we know that you are working against our will and we have no chose but to let you go. Of course you know this means we have to kill you. We will find you and both you and your precious Bella will soon be gone._

_Aro_

Oh holy shit! This can not be happening right now! I can't die! Bella can't die! _No one else should have to die_!

I was out the door in a split second and running across the street to Bella's. She needed to know about all of this now. Before it was all too late.

BPOV

The past two days have been great between Edward and I. Though that night two days ago had been foggy and confusing to me, everything after that had been perfect. I loved Edward so much. I just wanted us to be happy.

The only problem in our relationship was the fact that I had a strong feeling that he was keeping some sort of secret from me. I don't know exactly what…but I knew I was going to figure it out. No games this time. I needed to know.

I was finishing up the dishes when Edward burst through the door. He ran up to me and enveloped me in his arms.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He kept repeating his words over and over again as he held me and all this love was starting to freak me out. He hadn't even told me that before but I didn't like hearing those words in this circumstance.

All of a sudden, he pushed me away at arms length and just looked at my face, Taking in my whole appearance.

"Bella, I am so sorry to tell you this now but we are in great danger. We must run away now before they come and find us. I need to keep you _safe_."

I didn't understand a single word he was saying. _What the hell was he talking about?!_

He must have seen the confused look on my face for he started to explain at once.

"Bella, there is this awful gang of assassins after us called the Volturi. They want to kill us because…" he paused there and seemed to be racking his brain for something to say. A second later he started speaking again. "Because they don't like my family and want to avenge them by killing me and the only thing I care about. You."

What he had said wasn't very much of an explanation but it would have to do. If someone was after us then I wouldn't worry about details.

We ran up to my room and started throwing random things into a bag. I threw in anything that my hands touched and in a second we were off and in Edwards's car. He took off at a record breaking speed and I had to grab on to the seat for support.

We drove silently for hours. The whole time I had an array of mixed feeling. I was sad because I had to leave my home, scared because I had assassins chasing me, and finally happy because I was with Edward.

After a while I fell asleep, the whole time dreaming about Edward…

**Yayyyyyy! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please! I love them!**


End file.
